


Ruin Our Friendship

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Interrogation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: from discord - unrequited and they meet again and then use the prompt “You’re always on my mind.” and make it happy





	Ruin Our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: "I drunk wrote this"

"So, (Y/N), they finally tracked you down after all these years." Though her face was covered, you quickly recognized Wanda's voice as she crossed her arms and leaned against the opposite wall from you. "They said you went rogue, but you just went off the grid, they couldn't find any trace of your work anywhere - what have you been up to?"

The years seemed to have been good to her, and you recognized the interrogation tactic as one of Natasha's preferred methods, so you knew her assassin training had to have gone well for sure, though her voice wavered slightly as she addressed you.

"I've been hiding, living a life without fighting for once, you know? Without being an assassin." You looked up from the cuffs around your wrists and noticed her furrowed brows and clenched jaw as she avoided looking directly at you. "You of all people should've known, Wanda. What all the fighting has done to me, how much it haunts me-"

"How did you know it was me?" She swallowed audibly and clenched her fists, another old nervous habit of hers, slipping past the years of training. 

Your voice was quiet as you allowed yourself a small smile, "stop clenching your fists so tightly, remember how much those red crescents would hurt after? I recognized you right away. Natasha and Clint weren't the only two master assassin's the agency had, remember? Besides, you're always on my mind - I would recognize you know matter what."

"What do you mean I'm always on your mind?"

"From the day I first met you and you made my heart feel something when you laughed at my stupid joke, I knew there was something special about you I suppose." You felt ridiculous, finally airing out the last of the baggage you continued to carry with you even after leaving the team, "I guess I was just too scared and naive to realize that I was in love."

The air in the interrogation room felt thick, your sudden confession leaving her speechless. 

You couldn't help but wonder if the others were listening in on the conversation watching through a monitor and being as shocked as she was.

"If I'm being honest, maybe that's part of the reason why I left," you laughed at how much you used to torture yourself over your feelings for her, a master assassin freaking out from sheer confusion at having actual feelings for someone, "I was afraid of hurting you, or Vision, of ruining our friendship and putting the rest of the team in jeopardy just because I loved you, and I know you would never love me back so I just - I left."

And you thought nothing else could shock you more than the past 24 hours; from getting blindsided and captured by Bucky, to being cuffed, and to being interrogated by Wanda now, but life just seemed to enjoy watching you squirm today.

Though her face was expressionless, there seemed to be a sudden fire behind her eyes, as Wanda pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to your side, and kneeling, stopping only when her face was an inch or so from yours. "You could've said something, you know?"

Her voice was quiet, just low enough so anyone monitoring wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Why would I say something if you were already happy and in love?" Your eyes dropped to her lips as you anxiously waited for what she would do next. "Why would I destroy your happiness like that?"

Your breath hitching when you noticed the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin before she closed the gap between you 

Still looking at her lips, your breath hitched when you noticed the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin before she closed the gap between you with a heated kiss.

"Maybe because this whole time you were my happiness."


End file.
